making-out
by lemousse
Summary: Iseng taruhan dengan Kyungsoo, si sesama barista di minggu malam yang suntuk, Yixing ditantang untuk make-out dengan siapapun yang masuk ke kedai kopi tempat mereka berkerja setelah pukul 9 malam—demi 50.000 won. "Ingat, pakai lidah ya," [sulay/warning inside]


**Making-Out**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc** : Fic punya saya, sedangkan karakter bukan.

 **Character(s)** : Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Jongin (mention)

 **Warning:** AU/BXB/Gaje/slight!makingout/etc

.

.

 _Happiness_ —adalah salah satu kedai kopi yang letaknya di pinggiran kota metropolitan Seoul.

Ukurannya tak terlalu besar seperti gerai kopi yang letaknya di mall, bangunannya lebih mirip seperti rumah minimalis, yang dipernis dengan perpaduan cat putih gading dan cokelat biji kopi, pun dengan meja dan kursi bermotif kuno, sedangkan di _lounge_ sebelah kiri diberi sofa-sofa empuk warna putih.

Seperti namanya, _Happiness—_ terkadang dianggap sebagai tempat pelarian, tempat untuk mendapat kebahagiaan sederhana untuk beristirahat dari sibuk dan penatnya aktivitas.

Kedai kopi ini memang menawarkan kesan menyenangkan, mungkin sebagian pelanggan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya disini ketimbang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. _Happiness_ terasa memiliki suasana yang berbeda antara siang dan malam hari, namun kesan yang di tawarkan tetaplah sama, _homey_ dan _cozy_.

Saat malam hari, _Happiness_ menjadi tempat yang lebih sepi, tenang, dan _less crowded._

Yang terlihat ngendon dengan cangkir-cangkir kopi disana kebanyakan adalah mereka yang lelah, yang gelisah akan hadirnya pagi, berharap bisa lebih pendek atau justru lebih panjang menjelang. Tampak pasangan baya di sofa yang lebih memilih memesan dua cangkir teh hijau, walau pada kenyataannya ini adalah kedai kopi. Muda mudi dengan pakaian kantoran mereka, lengkap dengan muka yang kusut, sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan laptop.

Tak hanya suara ketukan jemari di atas _keyboard_ , bahkan suara kecil seperti suara desas-desis mesin pembuat minuman dari balik pantry, ditemani oleh suara sorak-sorai penonton dari siaran bola salah satu pertandingan liga champions, kali ini adalah Real Madrid vs Bayern Munchen, yang berasal dari TV plasma yang terpajang di sudut, dekat bar tempat kedua barista yang mendapat shift malam itu mendudukan diri.

"Hei Xing,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku bosan,"

Yang dipanggil barusan akhirnya mengerling, mengalihkan fokusnya dari Christiano Ronaldo yang tengah menggocek si kulit bundar sampai ke depan gawang. Ia mendapati sang rekan dengan kepala disandarkan pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja bar, helaan demi helaan nafas meluncur dari belah bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Yixing menghela nafas. Kedua bahunya ikut merosot, selaras dengan postur bungkuk si barista bepostur kecil di sampingnya, "Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, Soo. _Shift_ malam memang suka sepi. Kita ya cuma bisa begini begini saja," ia membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian, mencondongkan tubuh dengan dagu disangga oleh satu tangan, sembari ia kembali mengarahkan fokus pada TV, skor 2-1 untuk keunggulan Real Madrid sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabar tetanggamu?"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata, "Eumm.. dia baik," jawabnya lamat-lamat, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Karena biasanya kau selalu mengeluhkannya. _Selalu_ ," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada seringan kapas, namun tak seincipun bergerak dari posisi terpuruknya, "Tapi hari ini kau tidak merewelkan siapa itu-ah, Kim Joonmyeon benar?"

Dahinya mengernyit dalam setiap mendengar nama itu disebut. Memang relasinya dengan si pemilik nama tadi kurang terjalin baik. Ia dan pria bernama Kim Joonmyeon ditakdirkan berada dalam satu lingkup kompleks yang sama, rumah tepat bersebelahan dan saling berdempetan. Mengharuskan diri keduanya untuk menambah status sosial mereka dengan label 'tetangga'.

Setiap kali mereka bertemu, sudah tentu Joonmyeon akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat sumbu kesabarannya meledak. Adu mulut tak pernah sekalipun terlewatkan.

Kadang tarung argumen pun dianggap tak cukup, Yixing dan Joonmyeon beberapa kali harus mengorbankan bantuan tetangga untuk menahan mereka dari adu fisik, sering kali juga harus berhadapan dengan ketua kompleks setempat karena dianggap menganggu ketentraman warga. Yixing berdalih Joonmyeon yang memulai duluan, sedangkan si lawan mengklaim sebaliknya.

Pertengkaran tanpa ujung, bagai siklus yang seolah berputar, dan terkadang tetangga yang lewat pun memilih apatis, dengan pura-pura tidak melihat setiap kedua orang itu kedapatan bertengkar.

Masalahnya Yixing akui, memang selalu konyol.

Apapun bisa jadi bahan argumen mereka, dari sesederhana letak tempat sampah, sampai pernah saling tuduh kumpul kebo. Bahkan mungkin cara bernafas masing-masing pun bisa jadi bahan untuk dikritisi.

"Ah dia...entahlah," Bahu Yixing terangkat, mencoba tampak seperti tak acuh, "Sejak tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya keluar rumah. Pintunya juga sepertinya terkunci terus, " ia terdiam sebentar, kepanikan lalu mewarnai dirinya, "Apa jangan jangan dia mati?"

" _Hush_ , ngawur," Kyungsoo mendengus, kini mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya, "Mungkin dia memang sudah berangkat sebelum kau,"

"Yah aku harap memang begitu," gumam Yixing dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa?" alis tebal Kyungsoo terangkat satu, "Dari nadamu itu, kok aku menangkap kau khawatir padanya?"

"E-enak saja!" dalih pemuda China itu, memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak dan menolak bertukar pandang dengan rekan sesama barista-nya. "Buat apa? Yang aku sukai kan adiknya. Peduli setan dengan Joonmyeon,"

Iya, adiknya Joonmyeon.

 _Bukan Kim Joonmyeon-nya._

Kim Jongin, yang selama sebulan belakangan ini tinggal bersama kakaknya yang cerewet dan rewel itu. Sosok yang membuat Yixing akhirnya bisa mentolerir kehadiran pemuda itu, memaklumi segala ejekan dan sindiran yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon yang membuat kupingnya panas. Sosok yang membuai Yixing dengan senyum _charming_ -nya.

"Si siapa? Jong jongos itu, yang kemarin beli kopi disini bersama kakaknya?"

"Namanya Jongin, Soo," Yixing mengkoreksi, mendesahkan nafas panjang setelahnya, "Kharismatik sekali, bukan?" ia tersenyum-senyum, membiarkan semu mendominasi kedua pipinya yang awalnya putih bagai kanvas.

"Aku masih berpikir kalau kau lebih cocok dengan Joonmyeon,"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! Geli, tahu!"

"Tapi memang benar kok, tanya saja yang lain!"

"Terserah,"

Yixing tak lagi mendengar respon apapun dari temannya untuk beberapa saat, Yixing juga lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan menonton pertandingan sepak bolanya yang sempat terjeda. Namun detik kemudian ia mendengar suara decit kursi, suara gesekan fabrik, dan deheman sesudahnya.

Yixing kembali menoleh, kini wajah suntuk Kyungsoo telah tergantikan oleh mimik menantang, kedua alis naik tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayo kita lakukan tantangan," ujarnya, diiringi oleh senyum—tidak, _seringai_ menyebalkan yang sudah terlalu familiar di mata Yixing, semenjak ia mengenalnya. "Kali ini giliranmu yang harus melakukannya lho, sesuai kesepakatan kita dulu."

Yixing mengerang dalam hati. Serius, seringai Kyungsoo itu sungguh bukan tanda bagus. Ia sudah lama tak melihat seringai itu terbit di bibir pemuda itu. Terakhir Yixing melihatnya adalah ketika Kyungsoo mengerjai mantan pacarnya habis-habisan karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri sendiri.

Sekarang ia harus menelan konsekuensi perkataanya sendiri. Memang sih, terakhir mereka melakukan tantangan seperti ini, Kyungsoo yang jadi korban. Yixing masih ingat ia tertawa kencang sekali, begitu menikmati bagaimana seharian Kyungsoo dengan muka merah menahan malu ia tantang untuk _cross-dressing,_ mengenakan seragam maid lengkap dengan bando telinga kucing, dan harus mengajak setidaknya sepuluh orang untuk berselfie.

Dan kalau mereka sepakat melakukan tantangan nanti, maka Yixing yang harus rela jadi korban balas dendam Kyungsoo.

Ia tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak tidak," tukas Yixing, kini memilih memandang ke lain arah dan bukan pada Kyungsoo yang merajuk. "Kita sedang bekerja, demi Tuhan,"

"Oh ayolah," rengeknya, "Kau bilang sendiri, malam ini benar-benar membosankan—"

"Tidak,"

"Yixing—"

"Aku mengatakan ' _tidak'_ bahkan sampai tiga kali, Soo."

"Ya, lalu?" Kyungsoo kini melipat lengannya di depan dada, gestur menantang, "Jangan bilang kau takut?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Pengecut!"

"Kyungsoo!"

" _Pe_ - _nge-cut_ ," Pemuda bermata lebar itu mengeja kata demi kata dengan penuh penekanan, seringainya bertambah lebar sejalan detik berlalu. "Aku benar, kan?"

Yixing menggertakan gigi.

 _Jangan Xing. Jangan tergoda oleh godaan syaitan yang terkut_ — "Baik, aku terima tantanganmu"

 _Zhang Yixing, selamat sayang._

 _Kau sudah masuk ke kandang buaya._

 _Kau akan menyesalinya._

Ha.

Ha.

 _Ha._

Seringai Kyungsoo ikut bertambah lebar—jika itu mungkin dilakukan. Dengan nada serius dan sorot mata lurus-lurus— _tak terbantahkan_ , pemuda itu kemudian berujar,

"Aku memberikanmu tantangan, untuk melakukan making out dengan siapapun, entah laki-laki atau perempuan, yang masuk ke dalam kedai tepat setelah pukul—" ia melirik jam dari sudut matanya, "9 malam,"

Yixing ternganga sempurna, "Apa?"

Pemuda itu mengabaikan ekspresi _speechless_ Yixing. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, menyibak seragam baristanya dengan satu tangan untuk meraih dompet yang terselip di _back pocket_ , lalu menariknya dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang berwarna kuning— _shim saidang_ , kemudian menaruhnya di meja bar di antara dirinya dan Yixing.

"Atas nama 50.000 won. Bersedia?"

Yixing menegak ludah. Meskipun tidak sedang dalam keadaan krisis moneter, Yixing tak bisa mengingkari 50.000 won bisa membantunya. Ia bisa gunakan uang itu untuk menyokong membayar tagihan kontrakan setidaknya untuk 1 bulan ke depan. Itu sangat lumayan. Tapi, serius? _making out_ dengan orang asing?

Errrr...

 _"Deal,_ " entah bagaimana akhirnya kalimat itu keluar.

Yixing merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol impuls sarafnya dengan baik.

"Bravo," Kyungsoo bersorak, "Dan— _oh_ , pakai lidah ya,"

"APA?!" pekik si pemuda China dengan suara sengau, yang membuat beberapa kepala disana menoleh serentak ke arah meja bar, namun kedua pria disana masih terlalu tenggelam dalam argumen sengit mereka. Yang satu menatap dengan air muka sarat akan kepuasan, sedang yang satu lagi memandang ngeri.

"Kenapa harus pakai lidah?" desis Yixing tak terima.

"Astaga, aku tahu kau itu virgin tapi sungguh, namanya juga making out," Kyungsoo memutar matanya, jenuh, "Tentu saja tidak sekedar bibir ke bibir, setidaknya harus ada gigitan, hisapan, dan tentu saja, bermain lidah,"

"Kau sungguh licik, _Satansoo_ ,"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata, " _Deal with it_ ,"

Yixing mengerang.

* * *

.

.

...

Tujuh belas menit berlalu terlalu cepat, menurut Yixing. Ia yakin kukunya bisa terancam putus kalau ia masih terus-terusan menggigitinya. Perilaku agitasinya itu ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas yang mendera. Menatap takut-takut dan siaga, dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan seiring waktu berjalan. Beberapa kali mengerling ke arah pintu kedai yang tak kunjung terbuka.

Lima menit berlalu, dan masih belum satu pun batang hidung melangkah masuk dari luar. Yixing berdengung penuh syukur, berdoa di bawah napasnya agar Tuhan tak membiarkan siapapun masuk kemari. Berharap bahwa pasangan baya yang tadi memesan teh hijau adalah benar-benar pelanggan terakhir mereka malam itu.

Sepuluh, kemudian lima belas menit, menguap begitu cepatnya. Yixing sudah akan menyoraki Kyungsoo dan berseru untuk membatalkan tantangan bodoh itu, yakin seratus persen kalau tak ada lagi pelanggan yang akan masuk.

Tapi sayang, hidup tidaklah seindah skrenario yang tersusun di otak Yixing.

Tepat saat jarum panjang kurus di sana mengetuk angka 4, Yixing bisa melihat dua orang pria berdiri di depan pintu kaca kedai. Dua orang itu tak langsung masuk ke dalam, mereka masih tampak berbincang-bincang seru, menggerakan tangan kesana kemari.

 _Dua orang itu..._

Kenapa juga harus dua orang itu?

Dua orang yang Yixing kenal betul, dua orang yang rasa-rasanya tak pernah jauh-jauh dari jangkauan hidup Yixing.

"Hei hei itu kan Joonmyeon dan adiknya!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangan memukul bahunya.

Iya, memang.

Itu memang mereka berdua.

Yixing juga tahu Joonmyeon termasuk pelanggan rutin di kedai ini, setidaknya seminggu sekali ia menyempatkan membeli affogato disini—bukan berarti Yixing memperhatikannya. Yixing malah jadi curiga Joonmyeon memang sengaja mengintilnya, karena entah kenapa, dari sekian kedai kopi yang tersebar di seluruh kota Seoul, kenapa Joonmyeon harus memilih _Happiness_ , yang notabene tempat kerja Yixing?

 _Screw it._

Dan sekarang, Yixing harus mencium salah satu diantara dua bersaudara itu—entah mana yang akhirnya melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu.

' _Semoga Jongin, semoga Jongin, semoga Jongin_ ' ratapnya tiada henti dalam tiap hembus nafasnya.

Nafasnya mulai memburu, ujung kaki dan tangannya mulai berubah beku. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, hendak menggedor tulang rusuknya dengan detik yang silih berganti. Yixing tak sekalipun memalingkan pandangan. Tangannya yang dingin ia remas-remas sebagai pelampiasan. Bibirnya digigit dalam. Deru nafasnya makin menjadi, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya, ikut berdebar-debar.

Suasana seakan menjadi keheningan mencekik, menunggu logam yang menggantung di atas pintu untuk akhirnya berdenting. _Lagipula sebenarnya apa sih yang tengah didebatkan dua orang disana itu, kenapa tak kunjung masuk?! Tahu tidak sih disini Yixing hampir mati berdiri saking lamanya ia dan Kyungsoo menanti! Argh!_

Posturnya menegak. Sorak sorai sudah sampai di ujung lidah saat ia melihat salah satunya bergerak, yang berkulit tan—tepat seperti harapannya. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu, dan bel sudah mendenting kecil—tapi tetiba berhenti diambang pintu dengan tangan masih menempel _handle_ , satu tangannya yang bebas meraba celana kainnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Yixing terpaksa dibuat menunggu, lagi.

Mencermati Jongin yang berbicara degan entah siapa di seberang lewat sambungan telfon, kemudian menarik benda elektronik itu menjauh untuk berbincang dengan kakaknya. Mereka berdua saling menganggukan kepala, sebelum akhirnya Yixing melihat Jongin menjauh dan kembali menuju ke parkiran. Menyisakan Joonmyeon seorang diri di depan sana.

Semua seolah berputar menjadi gerakan lambat, termasuk bagaimana lelaki itu kini yang ganti mendorong pintu,dan akhirnya melangkah masuk. Bunyi gemerincing bel itu begitu tajam dan berdenging di telinga Yixing yang hanya bisa membatu, abai akan seru demi seruan senang Kyungsoo di sisinya.

' _Sudah. Tamatlah dia_ '

Ia bersumpah ia mendengar Kyungsoo tengah mendengus tawa, penuh ejekan. Membenturkan bahunya dengan Yixing, sebelum ngacir ke belakang dan memaksa Yixing untuk jadi kasir malam itu. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Yixing yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan memohon dan menjerit meminta tolong.

Kyungsoo dari balik _pantry_ , hanya menggerak-gerakan bibir-the hell, seolah bibirnya seksi saja. Pemuda itu juga dengan liciknya mengayun-ayunkan selembar 50.000 won-nya di tangan.

Yixing memberikan delikan pamungkas kepada Kyungsoo, menahan desisan yang hendak keluar.

 _Awas saja si squishy itu._

Menarik nafas dengan desah tajam, Yixing kemudian berbalik, menyambut Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Mengurva bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum hangat-yang jujur ia lakukan agak enggan.

"Selamat datang Tuan," sapanya, "Silahkan, Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Joonmyeon menyelipkan tangan ke saku, dengan santai memindai daftar menu di papan, seolah ia punya waktu seumur hidupnya. Yixing tak tahu kenapa lelaki itu repot-repot melakukannya, karena ia tahu dia pasti akan memesan-

"Satu _affogato_ dan satu _hot americano_ ," ujar Joonmyeon, kini menatap Yixing lekat-lekat.

Yixing mengangguk, mencatat pesanan Joonmyeon di mesin kasir, berseru pada Kyungsoo lewat bahunya, yang bersiap dengan mesin kopi untuk membuat pesanan di _pantry._ Yixing kembali membalik badan, menyebutkan total pembayaran beserta notanya.

Transaksi selesai, Yixing menyerahkan sejumlah kembalian seperti yang tertera di display kemudian mengulurkannya pada Joonmyeon. Pemuda itu menerimanya, namun menambahkan dengan, "Jangan kelamaan,"

Yixing mengukir senyum simpul, menahan sabar, ia mencoba memberi pengertian, "Akan kami usahakan, Tuan,"

Ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan seringaian, yang jelas berniat untuk menggodanya. Ia membuang muka, lebih memfokuskan mengenai bagaimana akhir tantangannya nanti, bagaimana ia akan mendekati lelaki itu dan akhirnya, making-out dengannya.

 _Shit_. Orang asing tentu akan lebih baik daripada Joonmyeon, demi apapun.

Yixing memindah beban antara satu kaki ke kaki lain, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatu untuk meminimalisir kegugupan. "Eum..." mulainya, "Kenapa Jongin tak ikut masuk?"

"Hmm?" Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke arahnya mengangkat alis, "Dia di mobil, ada rekan bisnis yang menelfonnya untuk membahas hal penting. Jadi dia titip dibelikan saja," jelasnya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eum tak apa," ia gelengkan kepala, "Hanya penasaran,"

Suara fuss, desis mesin kopi yang tadi mengisi seantero ruangan akhirnya berhenti. Yixing menggigit bibir, hening itu seolah menjadi tanda bagi Yixing bahwa waktu eksekusinya tak lagi bersisa lama.

Kyungsoo dari balik punggung menyeru " _pesanan satu affogato dan hot americano_!" dengan lantangnya. Yixing beranjak meninggalkan Joonmyeon, melangkah canggung. Ia mendekat kepada Kyungsoo, meraih dua cup kertas yang satunya hangat dan dingin. Si barista membisiki, " _Semoga sukses_ " dan " _Jangan lupa pakai lidah_ ,"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang, mendelik sebentar pada Kyungsoo lalu kembali mendekat pada Joonmyeon, selangkah demi selengkah. Ia takut jika ia berhenti, keberaniannya akan runtuh detik itu juga. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Pesanan Anda," ucap Yixing, mendekat dengan kedua cup tergenggam erat di tangan kanan dan kiri.

Joonmyeon menengadahkan tangan, bersiap menerima beban dari Yixing. Ia dibuat mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi saat lelaki itu justru malah menjauhkan pesanannya dari jangkauan, kini berbalik mendekap kedua kopi itu ke dada.

"Maaf?"

Yixing mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mengontrol suaranya tetap tenang dan tak bervibran, Yixing mengultimatum,

"Berciuman denganku dulu,"

Joonmyeon mengerjap, kedua tangan terjatuh ke sisi tubuh.

" _Ha_?"

"Ya," Pemuda China itu menganguk, lebih untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau mau minumanmu, berciumanlah denganku,"

Joonmyeon menyipitkan mata, "Kau mabuk ya?"

Yixing menggeleng tegas.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Ia kembali menengadahkan telapak tangannya, gestur meminta—sebenarnya memaksa. "Berikan kopiku," perintahnya mutlak.

"Tidak,"

Giginya bergemeletuk, "Aku sudah membayarnya,"

"Aku tahu," tanggap Yixing ringan

"Kau mau..." matanya semakin menyipit, "aku menemui _manager-_ mu?" kalimat itu sarat akan nada ancaman, tapi Yixing maju tak gentar.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas kedua kalinya, kali ini nadanya ia buat lebih lembut. "Yixing aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertengkar denganmu,"

"Sama" Yixing menjawab spontan, "aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tantanganku,"

Kening Joonmyeon yang terkenyit dalam kemudian melemas, terganti oleh alis yang kini dinaikan tinggi-tinggi, penuh keheranan. "Tantangan?"

"Aku harus mencium siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kedai setelah pukul 9 malam," terang Yixing, seolah ia tengah menjelaskan suatu materi pelajaran pada seorang anak TK, "dan kau _—_ dengan sayang dan kurangajarnya _—_ malah masuk kesini, dan bukan adikmu yang tampan luar biasa itu. Jadi terpaksa, kau jadi orang tidak beruntung itu. Jadi aku, m _au tak mau_ , harus menciummu _—tidak_ , bukan hanya mencium. Tapi _making out,_ denganmu."

Sorot heran itu sepersekian detik berubah menjadi celaan, "Dan kau dengan bodohnya, mau mau saja mengikuti tantangan konyol seperti itu?"

Yixing menahan diri untuk tak berjingit. Ia juga mulai menanyakan diri kenapa ia mau mau saja menerima tantangan konyol ini. Oke, _itu rumit_. Dan Yixing tak yakin ia punya jawaban akan itu.

"Aku butuh uangnya," seloroh Yixing sekenanya. Padahal nyatanya, tidak juga sih. Bukan butuh, lebih tepatnya mau.

Tapi Yixing ingin membuat kesan memelas, tapi tetap dengan mempertahankan harga diri. Ia tak mau lelaki itu memiliki impresi kalau Yixing tergerak sendiri dan sebenarnya rela saja untuk beradu mulut _—_ 'adu mulut' disini bukan dalam konteks konotasi, tapi _real._ Ia tak mau membesarkan ego Suho yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu besar itu. Sekaligus ia berharap dengan nada memelasnya, Yixing bisa mendorong lelaki itu untuk mau membantunya dan segera mengakhiri ini, lalu ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan selembar 50.000 won di cengkraman Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Joonmyeon, tolong bantu aku,"

Joonmyeon menyeringai, " _With pleasure_ ,"

Yixing berkedip, "Eh eh, apa _—"  
_

Tengkuknya keburu di tarik, dan sebelum protesan apapun meluncur dari belah bibir, sesuatu sudah terlanjur menutup aksesnya untuk bicara.

Sesuatu sedang meraup bibirnya, dan sesuatu itu adalah bibir Kim Joonmyeon, yang bergerak lihai. Yixing masih terbelalak, sementara bibir yang beradu dengannya itu tak menyerah. Ia menjamah, menelesuri sisi ke sisi.

Sentuhan yang awalnya lembut itu berubah panas, Yixing terbawa arus akan euphoria yang meletup dalam jiwa dan raga. Ia baru tahu, mencium Joonmyeon ternyata akan semenyenangkan ini.

Bibir yang lebih tipis darinya itu terasa adiktif, dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang berpikir begitu. Joonmyeon mengejar kemana bibir itu pergi, membenturkan dan saling bergesekan menimbulkan letupan sensasi.

Yixing mengerang rendah, sempat membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk memberikan akses udara masuk, yang ternyata membuka jalan bagi sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah ke sana. Lidah yang malu-malu meminta ijin masuk.

Yixing merasa ciuman ini makin membuat kedua kakinya melemah, seiring dengan nafas dan oksigen yang menjerit untuk dipenuhi. Ia lemas. Ia butuh pegangan, maka ia melatakan cup kopi pesanan Joonmyeon di meja bar dan sedikit menyingkirkannya, sekarang merambat untuk mencari bahu kokoh Joonmyeon untuk dicengkram. Dan semakin membenturkan bibir mereka, memiringkan kepala untuk membawa kedua bibir itu makin merapat.

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan untuk mengambil napas, namun tak punya kesempatan lama karena kerah bajunya keburu ditarik dan bibirnya dibenturkan oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan mulai terasa familiar.

Ia berganti meletakan satu tangannya di punggung Yixing untuk membawa lelaki itu mendekat ke dekapnya. Sementara satu tangan lainnya mencengkram dagu untuk membawa bibir itu dikecap sensual, hingga lenguhan tak tertahan mengudara. Ia mengutuk meja bar yang seolah menjadi pembatas antara Yixing dan dirinya, ingin ia tarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja bar, membuatnya terlentang tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya dan menyerang apapun yang ditawarkan Yixing.

Namun akhirnya Joonmyeon lebih membawa kesempatan untuk melesakkan organ tak bertulangnya, awalnya hanya menelusur, mengecap, kemudian memijat bibir bawah pemuda itu yang begitu menggoda, untuk kedua kalinya mengajak Yixing untuk mau membuka mulut dan bertarung lidah.

Rongga mulut Yixing merespon dengan senang hati, terbuka untuk memenuhi indra pengecapnya dengan rasa manis nan adiktif yang menjalar. Lidah menyentuh, menelisik ke berbagai sisi. Joonmyeon mengusap lidah pemuda imigran itu perlahan dengan lidahnya sendiri, dan menjilati mulut, sesekali mengulum dan membiarkannya beradu berebut dominasi.

Yixing melenguh, dan Joonmyeon menggeram.

Mereka menulikan diri, tak peduli akan jerit tertahan Kyungsoo dari balik punggung Yixing, atau suara gumaman dan dengung pengunjung kedai kopi yang menjadi saksi, walau mereka sempat menangkap gumaman rendah seperti, " _Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang_ ," diikuti oleh decakan dari arah _lounge_ bagian barat.

Yang dipedulikan Joonmyeon adalah erangan demi erangan yang dihasilkan si pemuda di seberangnya itu, bagai musik yang tak akan lelah ia dendangkan.

Yixing lagi-lagi hanya memberikannya waktu sedikit untuk menarik nafas, dan lagi-lagi kerahnya dicengkram dan bibirnya di klaim dengan buru-buru, kembali mengajak untuk beradu lidah di dalam sana. Sentuhan kedua bibir, kini bekerja laksana aphrodisiak.

Bagi Yixing sendiri, ini adalah pengalaman _making-out_ pertama seumur ia hidup selama 23 tahun ini, dan jika seseorang memberitahunya bahwa ia akan berbagi pengalaman itu dengan tetangga yang paling dibencinya sejagad raya, Yixing pasti akan menertawakan mereka dengan amat keras.

Mungkin karma, mungkin candaan, atau mungkin sudah takdirnya, tapi ia tak memungkiri Joonmyeon memberikan sensasi menyenangkan—tak hanya di mulut, tapi di sekujur tubuh Yixing, mematik debar di jantung untuk bekerja tak terkendali. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kepada siapakah sesungguhnya hatinya berlabuh? Kenapa ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sanubari lewat kontak fisik dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu?

Ia sama sekali bukan _expert—hell,_ ia bahkan masih virgin. Tapi kenapa melakukannya dengan Joonmyeon terasa begitu alami? Seakan memang bibir itu benar _meant to be here_ —seharusnya _disini_ , bagai keping _puzzle_ yang saling melingkapi.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen makin mendesak, Yixing terpaksa mengkahiri tautan itu karena rongga dadanya benar-benar mulai terasa sesak dan panas, begitu pula dengan ujung telinga dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ia mendorong bahu Joonmyeon yang menjadi tumpuannya dengan agak keras, kini dapat dirasakannya hembusan napas sang pemuda yang tepat di sela kedua bibir yang tadi saling memagut.

Saliva sedikit meninggalkan sisa di sudut bibir, menjadi pengingat Yixing bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka bukanlah sekedar buai mimpi.

"Sudah kan?"

Suara serak pemuda itu tak sanggup menyeret Yixing dari awang-awangnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap, masih mencoba merasionalkan sisi dalam dirinya yang menginginkan lebih dari ini. Bola matanya bergulir, pada kedua mata Joonmyeon kemudian turun ke bibir yang masih berkilauan akan saliva, atas ke bawah, begitu seterusnya.

Ia menggumam, nyaris serupa bisikan. "Sebenarnya... peraturannya selain pakai lidah harus pakai gigitan juga,"

Jantungnya berdebam tak lagi karuan, yang bisa didengarnya hanya suara Joonmyeon, yang kini tertawa. Yixing menahan diri untuk tak ambruk ke lantai saat pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya. Membuka mulut dan memberikan gigitan lemah pada cuping telinganya, menariknya pelan. Mengisi kenikmatan jasmani dan kepuasan rohani menjalar di sekujur tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Bilang saja kau ingin dicium olehku lagi," ia menghadiahi gigitan lagi di telinga Yixing, sengaja untuk menggodanya, ia rasa.

"Jam berapa kau selesai _shift_?"

"J-jam 10," ucapnya dengan terbata, menggigit bibir untuk meredam pekikan yang sungguh tak _manly_ jika terdengar. Sial, Joonmyeon menemukan salah satu titik lemahnya, rupanya.

"Hmm bagus," Joonmyeon meniupkan nafasnya tepat di bawah telinganya sebelum kemudia menarik wajahnya dari area sensitif Yixing, "Aku tak terlalu suka mempertontonkan nya di depan umum sebenarnya. Kalau kau ingin lebih, datanglah ke apartemenku setelah kau selesai shift. Pintunya tak akan kukunci,"

Pria itu berbisik, kini bibirnya menggores sebuah seringai, yang terlalu seksi-di mata Yixing. "Oh, dan kupastikan tidak hanya lidah dan gigitan, Zhang, tentu kita bisa menggunakan yang _lain_ juga,"

Joonmyeon menarik diri, Yixing menegak ludah melihat kedua mata hitam itu menggelap, merefleksikan gejolak aneh. Gelap, tak terselami.

Joonmyeon meraup pesanannya dari meja tempat Yixing meletakannya, lalu berbalik pergi. Bersiul santai dengan langkah ringannya, ia melambai,

" _See you there_ ,"

Yixing mengerjap linglung. "A-apa... tadi dia? M-maksudnya aku.. d-dia m-mau..."

Kyungsoo yang sejak belasan menit tadi hanya bisa menjadi penonton dari balik pantry kini sudah beranjak ke sampingnya, bertepatan dengan Joonmyeon yang melangkah keluar. Ia terkekeh, kemudian menyenggol bahu Yixing, yang tak mendapat respon berarti.

"Adik tak dapat, kakak pun jadi ya?" candanya. Kemudian tanpa peduli, menampar dahi Yixing dengan selembar uang 50.000 won, hingga uang kertas itu melintang menutupi dahi mulus Yixing. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya sok simpatik,

"Aku mendoakanmu, semoga besok pagi kau masih bisa berjalan setelah lepas dari kandang singa ya, Xing,"

"E-eh apa—DO KYUNGSOOOOOO!"

.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah bersedia singgah dan membaca sampai akhir.

Rindu nulis Sulay :"D dan mau ngabari juga, The Alpha's Mate mungkin minggu ini atau minggu depan sudah bisa update muahaha/ emang ada yang nunggu XDD/

Sekali lagi makasih, dan berkenankah memberi Review? Segala kritik saran akan diterima dengan baik~


End file.
